Skeet et Sephiroth
by Terres De Brume
Summary: OS. Préquelle de Au Pensionnat des Marins. Legolas a l'équivalent de 10ans chez les humains et rencontre Aragorn dans un centre AéréGarderie...


**Skeet et Sephiroth**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Sans prétention. Préquelle à "Au Pensionnat des Marins"

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Si quelqu'un sait comment acheter Aragorn et Legolas… Skeet et son émission sont mes créations. PAS TOUCHE!

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: **Avant de lire ce One-Shot, je vous conseilles de lire ma fic "Au pensionnat des Marins, le Nouveau ne va pas bien" ça vous aidera sûrement à mieux comprendre cette histoire qui raconte la _vraie _ première rencontre entre Aragorn et Legolas (d'où la photo du dernier chapitre…) Ici, Legolas a 150ans ce qui correspond pour moi à environ dix ans pour un humain il en a donc l'apparence physique. Aragorn a plus, ou moins neuf/ dix ans… Elladan et Elrohir ont l'équivalent de treize ans pour un humain.

Voila, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture

**Skeet et Sephiroth:**

"Dis m'sieur, l'est méchant ton fils?

-Hein? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? S'étonna l'interrogé.

-Bah, il a les oreilles en pointe…. Et moi ma maman quand je suis méchant elle dit qu'elle va me couper les oreilles en pointes…

-Oh, je vois… eh bien la vérité c'est que…

-Aragorn! Appela une voix féminine. Aragorn, arrêtes d'ennuyer le monsieur… je suis désolée, s'excusa la femme. Il est très curieux de nature…

-Ce n'est rien. Votre fils aussi va à la garderie?

-Oui, je suis trop occupée pour le garder tout le temps, alors je le laisse ici régulièrement. Allez Aragorn, tu dis au revoir à maman? Je dois partir…

-R'voir maman… R'voir m'sieur.

-Au revoir jeune homme.Répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Legolas! Fit –il ensuite sèchement. Cesses de faire l'idiot maintenant! Descend de cet arbre et file à l'intérieur!"

Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et soyeux atterrit soudain tout près d'eux, au pied du grand marronnier qui ornait la cour de la garderie. Il s'inclina devant son père et partit sans un regard en arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je n'aime pas être au milieu d'un groupe… je m'y sent encore plus seul… Je voudrais rentrer chez moi…je veux retourner dans ma chambre, s'il vous plait… laissez moi tout seul…_

"Bonjour les enfants! S'exclama l'un des animateurs. Je m'appelle Tony! Comment ça va?

-SUPEEEEEEEER! S'exclamèrent tous les enfants en chœur.

-Tant mieux! Oh mais… je vois qu'il y en a un parmi vous qui ne s'amuse pas!"

Tony agita la tête de gauche à droite, sa perruque de clown multicolore oscillant au rythme de ses mouvements. Il s'avança vers le garçon blond qui se tenait en retrait, une moue boudeuse exagérée aux lèvres.

"Eh ben mon p'tit bonhomme, tu veux pas venir t'amuser avec nous? Hein? Tu veux ton papa? Mais faut pas…

-Je suis pas stupide! Coupa l'enfant. Et j'm'appelle Legolas, pas p'tit bonhomme!

-Eh ben Legolas, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, dis moi? Viens jouer avec nous!

-J'ai pas envie!Laissez moi tranquille, j'veux pas jouer!"

Legolas tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un coin de la petite salle de jeu un peu en retrait. Il s'y assit et saisit un livre de conte qu'il commença à feuilleter en chantonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite voix l'interpella avec une pointe de curiosité.

"Tu viens pas regarder Skeet et Sephiroth?

-C'est quoi? Interrogea Legolas en haussant un sourcil. Pis c'est quoi ton nom?

-Moi c'est Aragorn. Lui, c'est Skeet, et le deuxième, c'est Sephiroth."

Aragorn brandissait deux peluches en forme de dragons au style cartoonesque. Le premier, celui qu'il désignait comme étant Skeet, était vert, avec une crête et des griffes rouges. Le second avait lui aussi la crête et les griffes rouges, mais le reste de son cœur était noir.

"C'est des jumeaux. Repris Aragorn. Ils on leur émission télé. Ça commence dans dix minutes, c'est Tony qui voulait qu'on t'appelle.

-Mes cousins aussi sont jumeaux. Dit simplement Legolas.

-Ils sont gentils?

-Très. Sephiroth à la classe. Il me fait penser à mon grand frère…

-Si tu veux je te le donne.

-Hein?...tu…sérieux, tu me le donne?

-Bah oui. Comme ça, on sera copain tout les deux. Toi t'au ra Seph' et moi j'aurais Skeet."

Sans laisser à Legolas le temps de répliquer, le garçonnet lui fourra d'autorité la peluche noire dans les mains. Legolas la fixa sans rien dire un long moment, surpris, avant que des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

_Donc…donc père avait tort…je peux être aimé? Même moi…même moi je peux être aimé… Gandalf avait raison… Il y a des gens que je ne fais pas fuir…_

"Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna Aragorn. T'aimes pas?

-…si. Répondit Legolas en sanglotant.

-Bah…pourquoi tu, pleures alors?

-…parce que… c'est…c'est mon premier cadeau… acheva le jeune Elfe d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est quoi?

-Les enfants! C'est l'heure de Skeet et Sephiroth! Vous venez?"

L'après-midi fut bien trop courte aux yeux de Legolas. Il la passa en compagnie d'Aragorn à jouer avec leurs peluches, oubliant pour une courte période tout ses soucis. Ils participèrent activement aux divers jeux proposés, bien que Legolas ait eu beaucoup de mal à en comprendre l'utilité. Legolas perdit une de ses dents de lait, et Aragorn aussi, ce qui leur valu les surnoms affectueux de Laurel et Hardy. On immortalisa ce moment avec un polaroïd, et chacun d'eux reçu un exemplaire de la photo.

A la fin de la journée, Elladan et Elrohir vinrent chercher Legolas pour le ramener chez eux, ou il devait passer quelques temps.

"Alors, interrogea Elladan, ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Oui. Je crois.

-Tu crois? S'étonna Elrohir. Tu n'es pas sur?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment on sait si c'est une bonne journée?

-Eh bien…c'est une bonne journée quand on en est heureux.

-Mais comment on sait qu'on est heureux?"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard désolé par-dessus la tête de leur jeune cousin, et Elrohir le serra dans ses bras.

"On est heureux…quand on a envie de sourire. De jouer. Quand on oublie ce qui nous rend triste.

-Ah, je vois…Dans ce cas… je pense que c'était une bonne journée."

Les trois jeunes garçons rentrèrent chez eux en bavardant. Le lendemain matin, ils s'envolaient pour leur pays, la Tessallonie.

Assis dans l'avion, Legolas contemplait les nuages en repensant avec nostalgie à sa journée de la veille.

_L'an prochain on reviens à paris… j'espère qu'il sera toujours la. On pourra se revoir… je l'aime bien…_

Plein d'espoir, le petit Elfe sourit et s'endormit rapidement. Il ignorait qu'il ne reverrait pas Aragorn l'année suivante, ni celle d'après, jusqu'à un certain jour de deux mille un ou il entrerait dans un certain pensionnat Marseillais…

**-FIN-**


End file.
